


Did you like the kiss?

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [364]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Ace Sam, Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam and Dean get together, but Sam has one more thing to tell him.





	

Dean feels…elated. Lighter than air. Like he got every Christmas present he ever asked for, and some more besides. His lips still tingle from the rather impulsive kiss.

Admitting you’re in love with your brother in an impulsive, fear-laced moment after almost losing him shouldn’t work out, but suddenly he was saying it back and they were kissing, and everything Dean ever wanted was happening.

Except he looks at Sam, looking first at his lips–which feel even better than he imagined–and then fanning out, taking in Sam as a whole, and Sam doesn’t look as happy. He looks nervous, and, just like that, Dean’s stomach falls out. Maybe this was all a mistake.

“Here’s the thing,” Sam says, and Dean braces for the rejection. “This…you maybe won’t want it anymore when I tell you this, but…”

“What?” Dean interrupts. “What is it?”

“I’m…ace,” Sam admits.

“…Okay,” Dean says after a few seconds. Then, “I have no clue what that means, man.”

“I, uh, don’t…I don’t like sex. I don’t feel sexual attraction. I like you, Dean. I…I love you. But not like that. I don’t like anyone like that.”

Dean considers that. “But you still…” he begins, not sure how to phrase it.

“I still like people. Uh, romantically. Just not…sexually. So, yeah. That’s it. I understand if…”

“Did you like the kiss?” Dean asks.

“What?” Sam asks, apparently thrown.

“Did you like the kiss?” Dean repeats.

Sam nods. “Uh, yeah. A lot. I like…kissing. And…that kind of stuff,” he says.

“So…we could do it again?” Dean asks.

Sam looks up at him. “You want to?”

Dean nods, and that’s apparently all Sam needs. He leans in once more and then they’re kissing again, and it’s good, great, perfect, and Dean knows this is all going to be just fine.


End file.
